


A Quick Call

by Jaina



Series: 31 Slices [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-05
Updated: 2008-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva gets an unexpected phone call. <i>5.04 Identity Crisis.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Call

"Going to answer that, David," Tony drawled from across the aisle.

"Answer what, Tony," she asked distractedly, as she spoke into the phone. Almost two years of doing this told her that she was close to finding something.

"Your cell phone." Ziva had been in America long enough to hear the  _"Genius"_ on the end of that sentence without Tony actually having to say that.

She rolled her eyes in his general direction and fished her cell phone out of her pocket. She muted the ringing noise and glanced at the button. A small, surprised smile slipped across her face.

A photographic memory had advantages and disadvantages. One of the advantages was the ability to remember a phone number that you had only seen once and still know who it belonged to. She slipped the phone back in her pocket and finished her other conversation triumphantly.

"Ha!" She waved the small piece of paper that she'd been hastily scribbling information on in Tony's general direction. "Lieutenant Arnett went to a psychologist!"

"And how is that helpful? They aren't allowed to talk to us. Doctor-Patient confidentiality, remember?"

"Gibbs will want him to be interviewed."

"Let me see that." Tony snatched at the paper. She let his hand slide off of it in futility and smirked. He glared and held his hand out.

Ziva rose and dropped the paper into his hand as she brushed past him. The corner under the stairs was far from private, but it was the best she could do at the moment.

She redialed the number that had just called her.

"Krieger," the voice on the other end of the phone snapped gruffly.

"Are you working on sounding more intimidating today?"

"Ziva!"

The excitement in Courtney's voice was enough to make her chuckle.

"I didn't expect to hear from you," Courtney continued more quietly.

"I was busy when you called," Ziva found herself explaining. "Working."

"I thought it might be that. Either that or you didn't want to talk to me."

"It was not that." Ziva reassured her. She wasn't quite certain why she hadn't called Courtney yet. It had been a week since she got her number. The time just hadn't seemed right. "I am glad you called."

"Yeah," Courtney agreed, "Me too."

There was a muffled silence. Ziva could hear Courtney's faint breathing on the other side of the line.

"Maybe tonight - if we manage to close this case - we could go out for a drink."

"Yes, absolutely." Ziva could picture Courtney's bright grin. It's enough to make her smile. "I'm still holding you to those fighting lessons though."


End file.
